killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Narville
A great soldier and one of the best combat leaders in the ISA Marines, Captain Jason Narville was actually on secondment to the UCA on Earth when the Helghast invasion struck Vekta. Incensed by the attack on his homeworld, Narville made it back barely in time for the mopping up on the southern continent. Feeling ashamed at having not been there when his homeworld needed him, Narville is determined to show the worth of his training during the invasion of Helghan itself. Narville is voiced by Mikey O'Connor in Killzone 2, and by James Remar in Killzone 3. Biography During the invasion of Helghan, he successfully leads convoy Avenger in gaining control of Visari Square. Much later, he is seen loudly berating the remaining ISA troopers of Battle Group Mandrake for their silent admission of defeat, after the near-total destruction of their task force by a nuclear warhead in the capital city of Pyrrhus. Following the death of Visari and the destruction of the ISA fleet supporting Battle Group Mandrake, the entire regimental officer corps of Operation Archangel was wiped out, leaving Narville the sole high-ranking officer of the surviving ISA forces. At one point over the course of Killzone 3, Narville is captured by the Helghast, but is rescued by Sev and Rico, assuming command over the remaining ISA troops shortly thereafter. Besides the threat of the Helghast and being marooned on an enemy-held planet, Narville also faces a breakdown of discipline amongst his desperate troops, and is constantly bickering with Rico about their course of action. Multiplayer Quotes In Multiplayer, Narville serves as the commander and narrator for the ISA team, much like his Helghan counterparts, Radec (Killzone 2) and Orlock (Killzone 3). His quotes vary depending on both the types of matches and their outcomes. These are some of the things he says during Warzone: ' 1. Bodycount' *''"Bodycount! Take out as many as you can! Let's make it personal/It's them or you, gentlemen!" '(when the game starts) *"Mission accomplished! Repeat: that's a win! Good job, boys" '(if the ISA wins) * '"Mission failed. Repeat: this mission is over. We'll get 'em next time." '(if the ISA loses) 2. '''Assassination' *''"Assassination! Defend the target! Failure is not an option, gentlemen!" ''(if the ISA are on the defending side) *''"Assassination! Enemy has marked you as the target. Repeat: you are targeted! Keep within the designated zone and stay alive!" ''(if the player is marked as the target) *''"Assassination. Wait until we've located the target, then take him out! Maximum attitude, gentlemen!" ''(if the ISA is on the offensive side) 3. Search and Destroy *''"Search and Destroy! Locate the target zone and set charges. Defend them until they detonate." ''(if the ISA are on the offending side) *''"Destruction of target confirmed! Repeat: target is history! nice work, men!" ''(if the ISA successfully destroy the enemy target)' ''' * 4. Search and Retrieve * ''"Search and Retrieve! Locate the objectives and bring them to the designated area! Targets are crucial to this war, gentlemen!" (when the game begins)'' *"Mission accomplished! Objective is secure! Repeat: objective in the bag! Nice work! Primary target: A-OK! Repeat: mission accomplished. Targets are on their way home." '(if the ISA win)'' Intel Health: 200 Weapons: M82 Assault Rifle, Frag Grenade Trivia *In the Killzone 3 multiplayer modes, Narville is the voice for the mission briefing shortly before the mission starts. *In cutscenes, he uses an M4 Revolver, but in gameplay he is shown wielding an M82 Assault Rifle. *Narville is extremely determined to do things his way with protecting the lives of his soldiers as first priority, he regularly turns away suggestions from Sev and especially Rico because he believes that Rico's plans "cost more lives than they save." *On killzone.com, a video of how the designers made the nuclear explosion effect in Killzone 2 was narrated by Narville (Mikey O'Conner). Titled "Anatomy of a Nuclear Explosion", Narville made several jokes about the 1950s and how Killzone is more realistic than other video games. es:Jason Narville pl:Jason Narville Category:ISA Category:Characters